


A Reflection, so Dark and Depraved

by SomeCereals



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drugging, Excessive Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Mild Angst, Parallel world, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCereals/pseuds/SomeCereals
Summary: You fell down the rabbit hole, from one Twisted Wonderland into another—and from running *to* your prince to running *from* him.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Reader
Kudos: 71





	A Reflection, so Dark and Depraved

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was commissioned by horsewhisper03 on Tumblr! They have granted me permission to post their commission in a public setting; please enjoy~
> 
> Standard disclaimer for younger audiences: yandere relationships are not healthy and they should not be seen as romantic or as normal; this work depicts a yandere relationship just to explore the concept and the character in question.

From the moment you had woken up that morning, you felt as though something was... off. You weren’t quite sure  _ what _ exactly was off—only that something was, indeed, out place. Like an itch to be scratched or a persistent nagging in the back of your skull, that feeling permeated through every second as you prepared for the day.

Breakfast eaten, teeth brushed, face washed, uniform on, supplies checked (and double and tripled checked, in case you truly had forgotten something).

You gave the laces on your shoes a tentative tug, testing its give, before heading out the door.

The chilly kiss of winter greeted your cheek as you stepped outdoors, your breath forming a fog that melted into the sleet grey sky. Snowflakes caught in your hair and on your lashes. Each step you took imparted a crunchy imprint in the snow--leaving behind a reminder of your path.

There was a little spring to your step, and a skip to your heartbeat. Once lectures wrapped up for the day, you knew you’d soon be walking back in the snow with your beloved boyfriend--and that thought sent a pleasant, warm tingle from head to toe.

This was no different than your usual routine, your usual stroll to class on a cold day.

Or so you had thought.

You could feel the heat of several pairs of eyes on you as you hurried to class, could  _ hear  _ the hushed conversations when you settled into your assigned seat. At one point, you dared to glance over your shoulder at a particularly loud mob sitting behind you. They caught your gaze for a split second--but they were quick to tear away, pale-faced and mortified.

_ As though they had just seen a ghost or something. _

“Is something wrong?” You asked of them, eyebrows quirked. “Can I help you with something?”

“N-No, that’s alright…” mumbled one of the students.

“It doesn’t _ sound  _ like it’s alright,” you pointed out. “If you have a problem with me, say it to my face.”

“It’s not… That’s not what I…” He faltered with his words. The mob student’s eyes darted away from yours, focusing instead on the teacher’s desk at the front of the room. Suddenly, his expression lit up, and his hand shot into the air. “P-Professor Trein…!!”

An elderly man in wine red robes--your Magic History instructor--cast a look in your general direction. As usual, he appeared austere--but his dour demeanor dropped when he made eye contact with you.

“(Y/N),” Trein called, his lips forming a straight line, “is that  _ you _ ?”

“Of course it’s  _ me _ ,” you responded, then jokingly added, “who else would it be?”

“... My word,” Trein brought a trembling hand to his wrinkled forehead and expelled a shaky breath. The poor man looked as though he would double over any second. “How is this possible…?”

“Professor…? What’s the problem here?” You worriedly glanced between your classmates and your teacher. It was clear that they all knew something that you were not privy to--and curiosity was eating away at you from the inside out.

Trein regarded you with a grim,  _ deadly _ serious look. “You… You shouldn’t be here, (Y/N). You shouldn’t be  _ alive _ .”

* * *

“I can’t be dead. I’m right  _ here _ . My heart is beating, I’m still breathing. I’m very much  _ alive _ ,” you protested, a hand upon your chest.  _ Thump, thump. _ You could so clearly feel the rush of blood pumping through your veins--so why,  _ why _ had everyone claimed your pulse had stopped long ago?

The familiar headmaster of Night Raven College paced back and forth before you, a metallic talon tapping against his chin. In his dim office, what little light there was seemed to be swallowed up and spat back out, leaving little room left for levity.

“How curious--how very curious indeed,” Crowley rattled off in a murmur. His beady eyes cut to you, then away, almost as though he could not bear to stare at you for longer than a few moments. “I have heard entirely different accounts between you and the rest of the student body.”

“What… What have they been saying about me?” you dared to inquire, your mouth running dry.

Crowley came to a stop in front of you. “That you had perished several weeks ago in an Alchemy accident, in an enchanted, blazing fire. The press was all over the incident. It was all the students and staff could discuss for a good while.”

“That can’t be. I’ve never heard anything about a fire.” You clutched your forehead. The room felt too large, too shadowed--your head spun in confusion as you tumbled deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole, trying to wring your mind for lost memories.

Yet none resurfaced.

“I am aware, (Y/N)-kun!” Crowley dragged a talon across his lower lip, set deep in concentration. “Yet… from your self reports, you claim to have no recollection of such a disastrous fire, nor of any gruesome death. You say you had woken up in the morning and had gone about your day as normal. It is a very strange scenario in which we find ourselves in.”

“Headmaster, what’s going on then…?”

“I am inclined to believe the numerous accounts of your passing over your own word. There is too much evidence to go off of. And, what’s more, _ ” _ the headmaster paused, then concluded with, “ _ I _ lived through your untimely death myself. The ‘you’ of this world has long since departed from the mortal coil--of that, I can be certain.”

“So you’re saying I’m  _ dead _ ?” you repeated, jaw hanging open in shock. “That the ‘me’ here is just a ghost?”

“Not necessarily.” Crowley gave a wry smile. “(Y/N)-kun... Do you know of the concept of a ‘parallel world’?”

“A… A parallel world?”

“Precisely.” He nodded, continuing to pace absentmindedly. “It is a world like yours, and exists concurrently, but is slightly different. I suspect that you, somehow, stumbled upon a boundary between the worlds, or perhaps a dimensional rift, in your dreams, and were pulled into an entirely new realm. It is an odd occurrence, but it  _ does _ happen at times. Simply put, ‘you’ are the ‘you’ from a different world--an anomaly that does not belong.”

“Y-You’re talking about it a little _ too _ casually!” you cried, leaping to block Crowley’s path. “So now what?! Are you just going to leave me here, when everyone thinks ‘I’m’ dead?! What about my  _ original _ world?!”

“Calm yourself,” the headmaster sighed, expertly sidestepping and sweeping to a bookshelf. “I never said that I would not assist you, now did I? There is nothing to be gained from losing one’s cool, (Y/N)-kun.”

“The ‘Dire Crowley’ in my world said he would help send me home too, but it’s been months and months and he’s nowhere _ close _ to doing that…!!” You clenched your hands into fists. “I can’t stay here. I have things to do, and a boyfriend waiting for me--”

_ He’d be worried sick. _

“Your ‘Dire Crowley’ sounds like an unreliable one,” he remarked with a chuckle, plucking a tome and prying it open. He ran a talon along a paragraph of text. “Luckily for you, the stars just happen to be aligned just  _ so— _ the first time in many millennia. It will not take long to rectify this issue--by midnight today, at the latest, to prepare the mirror portal and the necessary materials for the ritual. Until then, I suggest that you make yourself comfortable in this new ‘Twisted Wonderland’ of yours.”

“Y-You can’t be serious…! The whole campus is staring at me like I’m a reanimated corpse! How am I supposed to go about a normal day like nothing is wrong?!”

“You are capable of playing pretend, correct?” Crowley waved a hand dismissively. “Amuse yourself in some way--there is plenty to see and do, just as there is in your original world. Close your eyes, my dear, and walk  _ amid  _ the dream while it still lasts.”

* * *

You trekked back to your home--no, ‘your’ home--with a heavy heart, encased in frost.

Your footsteps in the snow were like a lucid lie now. Even the snowflakes that have begun to slowly drift down seemed otherworldly and alien.

You cautiously reached out, allowing some snow to catch on your frigid fingers. The instant it made contact with your skin, your warmth, the cold melted away into water. Surely,  _ surely _ … this was a sign of your existence in this odd world--that which was a reflection of yours.

You stared up into the grey sky in a bit of a daze, watching the snowflakes fall. It was as if an ice queen had cast a spell on you, keeping your senses transfixed on the snow--so transfixed, in fact, that you barely registered the approaching footsteps until a hand came down on your shoulder.

“... Oya. So the rumors were true. You  _ have  _ returned from beyond the grave.”

You startled, eyes snapping to--

“... Jade?”

You said his name hesitantly, even though you could clearly tell it very much  _ is _ Jade Leech. You’d recognize your  _ boyfriend  _ anywhere--with his mismatched eyes, immaculate uniform, and serene smile.  _ But no, _ you told yourself,  _ it’s not really him. _

It’s him, but also  _ not _ him. It’s Jade, but not ‘your’ Jade--and yet he gazed lovingly at you all the same.

“That’s right. And here I was, worried that your ghostly apparition would not recall the identity of her  _ significant other, _ ” Jade chuckled, taking your hands in his. He squeezed them gently while peering into your eyes. “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

You stared at your linked hands, then offered a weak smile. _ Great Seven, _ he sounded and acted so much like ‘your’ Jade, it was difficult to  _ not  _ melt at his light flirtations and touch. Still… You managed to muster enough willpower to gently tug away.

He continued to smile. “Did I alarm you, (Y/N)-san? My apologies--I’m afraid that I have been so deprived of your presence that I could not control myself. I’m simply  _ delighted  _ to have you back in my life.”

“I… Um…” You stumbled through your words, unsure of exactly  _ what _ to say.

Jade tilted his head to one side. “Fufufu. Are you, perhaps, so overwhelmed with joy at our reunion that you find it challenging to string proper sentences together?”

“N-No…!! That’s not what I…” You flushed, unable to come up with the correct words, the right explanation. Jade tended to have this sort of effect on his poor victims, rendering them tongue-tied and defenseless.

His eyes twinkled and creased with amusement. One of his hands abandoned yours, cupping your cold cheek instead. “Ah, there it is--that fetching, flustered expression of yours. Fufufu… How I’ve missed it.”

_ Missed it... _

You jolted and snapped away. “S-Sorry!”

“Sorry…?” Jade’s teasing smile turned sympathetic. “Why, whatever for?”

“I’m  _ not _ ‘her’. The one you lost, I mean,” you blurted out, “and I never  _ will  _ be ‘her’, ‘she’ isn’t coming back.”

Finally, his polite facade faltered--if only for just a moment. The eel’s lips pursed into a straight line, and the glitter in his eyes dulled.

You balked at his change in demeanor, but swallowed your fears and continued. “I don’t belong in ‘ _ your’ _ Twisted Wonderland or ‘ _ this _ ’ Night Raven College--I’m going back to mine tonight. Y-You shouldn’t get so attached to a dead girl… Jade.”

“I do not understand. You no longer wish to remain by my side?”

“I do want to be with ‘you’--but I’m not a part of ‘your’ world. I have my own ‘Jade’ at home. He’s waiting for me, and I need to find my way back to him.”

His eyes narrowed--and for one long, horrible moment, you thought he was angry. Not just angry, but absolutely livid. However, your apprehension was immediately wiped away when Jade broke out into another pleasant smile.

“I see. If that is the case, you should have informed me sooner. I feel terrible for forcing my affection upon a ‘(Y/N)-san’ that is not of my own world, fufu. It was my mistake--do forgive me.” Jade bowed deeply--and though his head was down, you could  _ feel _ the immense sadness radiating from him, slamming into you like wave after wave of the briny sea.

He spoke again, his voice on the verge of cracking. “I don’t know how I will be able to make this up to you.”

Your heart quivered.

“I-It’s alright! Please, please, lift your head! You don’t need to make it up to me, I’m not offended!”

He straightened, and gave another bow--this one, short and shallow. “... At the very least, please allow me to offer you some respite at the Mostro Lounge in lieu of an apology. An entire meal, on the house. How does that sound?”

“That’s really not necess--”

As though to protest, your stomach growled loudly. A furious blush decorated your cheeks.

“... You were saying?”

“... I’ll… take you up on that offer. Th-Thank you…”

“Think nothing of it.”

* * *

Jade provided you with your own private booth while he tended to the other customers. The Mostro Lounge of ‘this’ world was just like that of ‘your’ world—soft jellyfish lights strung above, the clinking of silverware and glasses against smooth jazz and muted blurble of bubbles. It was familiar,  _ comforting _ , even… Why, it nearly felt like  _ home _ .

You absentmindedly swirled around the remains of your beverage—mainly ice—in your hand, staring into the curved rim and your distorted reflection.

It’s ‘you’, in the wrong ‘Mostro Lounge’.

You frowned, and your eyes flitted up, catching Jade’s profile in the distance. His lips were set into motion, perhaps repeating a customer’s order back to them or responding to a question about a menu item. He seemed to be at such ease.

Jade wrapped up his conversation with the customer, his golden eye flickering to you. He smiled and gave a curt wave. You tried to return it, but your heart twinged knowing that ‘your’ Jade was likely not wearing the same expression as ‘this’ Jade was.

“... E-Excuse me, ma’am.”

“Hm?”

An Octavinelle student bearing a jug of water approached, blocking your view of Jade. He pointed to your nearly empty glass. “W-Would you care for a refill?”

“Oh, yes please.”

You held out your glass expectantly. The Octavinelle student tipped his jug over—

A shadow fell upon him. Surprised, the mob student nearly spilled his water. He righted himself at once, snapping to face his vice dorm leader.

“Octavinelle A-san, I do believe I instructed you to leave this table to  _ me _ ,” Jade chided, gently prying the jug from the petrified student’s hands.

“Ah… I-I thought offering water would be alright…”

“Did I  _ stutter _ ?” Jade’s voice was laced with icy poison, despite his smile. “Fufufu. Scamper off and tend to the others, now.”

“Y-Yessir! S-Sorry, sir!!” The poor boy darted away at Jade’s command.

The eel’s eyes followed him until he disappeared out of view. Satisfied, Jade turned to you and let a trickle of water run from the jug to your waiting glass.

“There you are, my dear.”

“Hey, thanks, but... um. I don’t think you had to scare him off like that,” you worriedly pointed out. With your glass now full again, your reflection seemed more distorted than ever.

“You need not worry about him,” Jade insisted. “Our new staff are still learning the ropes— as well as how to  _ properly _ follow directions. Please, do allow one of the Mostro Lounge’s most  _ experienced _ servers to wait on you.”

“Ahahah… I’m fine, really.”

To that, he said nothing—but something about the way he regarded you made you think he didn’t entirely believe you. Discomfort knotted in your stomach, and you forced yourself to drink water as a means of avoiding his stare. Cool as the liquid was as it spilled down your throat, it did nothing to temper the heat of his gaze.

His smile was steady, patient, and practiced. Like a carefully composed puzzle, you couldn’t  _ quite _ decipher it. Your cheeks burned, and you scrambled to change the subject.

“Th-Thank you for the meal, Jade. I really need to get going now—the headmaster will be sending me home shortly.” You set down your drained glass.

“... So soon? But you have yet to have dessert. Surely there is time for  _ that _ .”

“Dessert?” You blinked up at him owlishly. “You’ve already given me so much free stuff already. Won’t Azul get pissed off if you keep giving away freebies?”

“I assure you, it is no trouble at all--for you, I will go the distance.”

“But the headmaster said I had until midnight…”

“There is still plenty of time. It is not as though you are Cinderella, dancing on the cusp of the clock striking twelve.”

“Well…” You bit your lower lip. Visions of sugar plums--plump and tantalizingly sweet--danced in your head. “It  _ is _ still kind of early in the evening. I guess dessert wouldn’t hurt.”

“I shall fetch you today’s special, then.”

Jade vanished into the kitchen and reappeared moments later with a slice of shortcake topped with sliced strawberries. He presented it with a flourish and a fork, then stepped back.

“Please, do enjoy. I am eager to see what you think of it.”

You expected him to head off, but no--Jade stayed, his eyes digging into you, silently urging you to partake in the cake. An olive eye and a golden one, unblinking. If you were being completely honest, it was a bit unsettling.

Swallowing hard, you dug your fork into your dessert and lifted the bite to your mouth. As soon as your lips closed around the sponge, a slick, sickly sweet flavor cascaded across your tongue.

You gagged, choking back a cough.

“Oh dear. Is it not to your liking?” Jade’s voice suddenly felt distant and far-away--as did the other sounds of the Mostro Lounge. Everything faded into muffled, near indistinguishable noises.

The sweetness upon your tongue spread out, coating the roof of your mouth and gripping your head. Painful throbbing tore through your skull, and the sweetness evaporated into something strong, something bitter.

You grasped for a glass of water--only to find it empty. Your head whipped up, mouth flying open to request more--but Jade merely grinned, holding the jug of precious liquid out of reach.

He seemed to spin, one Jade splitting into two, then three, then _ seven _ , each of varying hues. Your surroundings started to melt, jellyfish lights dripping down in a wax-like rain of blues, purples, and pinks. The fish and water and furniture pooled at your feet.

Then, like a flickering light, you went out.

* * *

Your limbs were lead and your head was heavy, thoughts sloshing and swimming about, when you came to. Despite the pain that barked through your bones, a pleasant, fuzzy feeling enveloped your body, and a hand stroked your hair, easing you deeper and deeper into the warmth. The world was still muddled, each blink a desperate attempt to bring it back into focus

You let out a weak groan, and the warmth that held onto you shifted.

“... Oya? Are you awake at last?”

Through the haze, you picked out the shape of Jade’s bow tie, the arrangement of his teeth… and his pleasant expression. He cradled you in his arms, lovingly running a hand through your hair and keeping you close to his chest.

“Mmm… What happened…?” It was a struggle just to get a few words out. Your vocal cords stung with each syllable.

“You fell asleep at your table,” Jade explained calmly. “The hour grew late--and it is quite a walk to your place of residence, so I thought to bring you back to my bedroom to rest.”

“Late…?” You squinted. Full realization dawned on you, and you jolted up—wincing at the pain that raced up your spine. “Late...!! I’m late for a very important—“

“Do not push yourself,” Jade tutted sternly, “You will only exasperate your condition. It would be best if you stayed the night and took the time needed to recover before hastily rushing back to your feet.” 

“Stay the night?” You laughed shakily. “You’re joking, right? Crowley’s looking for me. I need to go home  _ tonight _ .”

“What is the rush?” His question was casual, so  _ nonchalant.  _ There was not a single shred of urgency present in his voice.

_ He just doesn't understand the full gravity of this situation,  _ you thought.

“The  _ rush _ is because… If I don’t go home now, I might not  _ ever _ be able to!! I need to go tonight, Jade,” you protested, knotting your hands into balls. “Please—Can you bring me to the headmaster? It’s not too late yet.”

Jade graced you with his most polite smile.

“No.”

“I-I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” You stared up at him incredulously. “I… I must have heard you wrong.”

“I said  _ no _ ,” he repeated, his eyes hardening. “You are not going anywhere, (Y/N)-san. You are going to stay right here, with me.”

“ _ What _ ?” Cold panic seized your throat. “! I-I can’t…! You  _ know _ I can’t…!! I don’t  _ belong _ he—“

“Of course you do,” Jade interrupted, pressing a gloved finger to your lips to silence you. “You have always belonged here…” He chuckled, tapping his chest—his  _ heart _ . “... And I’ll be damned if I let you slip away from my grasp once more.”

“I… I told you, I’m not ‘her’...! I’m not ‘your’ (Y/N)!!”

“I see no difference. You look the same, speak the same, and  _ act _ the same. You  _ are _ the same.” His eyes narrowed, turning into menacing slits—but his lips were still curved upward. “Fufufu. By the compassion of the Sea Witch, I have been granted a second chance with you.”

“You don’t understand…!! My… My ‘Jade’ isn’t you! He’s still waiting for me…!!”

“ _ You _ are the one that does not understand,” he countered smoothly. “You died, (Y/N)-san. You  _ died _ , and I could do nothing about it. I witnessed it with my own two eyes. The smoke stealing away your breath, the embers licking at your flesh… I cannot lose you again. I cannot fathom it.”

His voice dipped into a harsh whisper—his near facade nearly cracking. You would have shed a tear at his plight, were his arms not ensnaring you, and were his fingers not possessively digging into your skin.

“I’ve been suffering ever so much without you. Now that I have found you again, I shall  _ never _ let you go.”

You cried out as his grip tightened, tears forming in the corners of your eyes.

“I don’t like this… Y-You’re scaring me, Jade,” you stammered. You would quiver in fright, but your muscles screamed with every slight movement—you’re forced to remain limp in his embrace.

“Don’t you see, (Y/N)-san? The outside world is  _ far _ more scary.” Jade scoffed, completely indifferent to your apprehension. “It is full of dangerous things—fires which may snuff your life out, faceless strangers that hope to take your heart, and masked men that plan to steal you away in the night… The only  _ truly _ safe place is  _ here _ , in my arms.”

He chuckled, tenderly running a hand along your cheek. You flinched—it felt so loving, but the  _ intention  _ behind it was warped.

“I want ‘my’ Jade,” you spat out, “not  _ you _ . I  _ love _ him…!!”

The corners of his lips twitched.

“Forget him. What good is he now? He cannot hope to reach you in ‘this’ world.  _ He _ cannot protect you--but  _ I _ can.”

“I don’t  _ want  _ you to protect me!!”

“Why, whoever said you had a choice in the matter? Whether you know it or not, (Y/N)-san, you  _ need _ me.” His smile was far less kind now. “I  _ am ‘ _ your’ Jade--and I will be the _ only _ Jade you know, the only Jade you’ll  _ love _ .”

“I  _ don’t  _ love you!!” You attempted a roar, but your vocal cords were too strained to muster much more than a squeak.

Jade laughed--a cruel and hollow sound.

“You will  _ learn _ to love me. I will make certain of that.”

A flurry of emotions bubbled in your gut. Anger, disgust, betrayal,  _ fear _ \--all propelling to one revelation: this was not your boyfriend; this was a sea monster from the darkest depths of the ocean. And he fully intended to drag you down under with him.

You clenched your teeth. 

“ _ Never _ …!!”

Summoning what little remaining strength you had left, you threw yourself off of him, landing on the cold floor with a  _ thump _ . Though your limbs still felt like they were tied down with cement blocks and your skin  _ burned _ , you desperately clawed toward the door.

“Where do you think you’re going, crawling like a pathetic little sea slug?” Jade called out to you, a gilt to his dark tone.

His patient footsteps followed you--and though you tried to ignore them, each step blared in your ears, signaling impending doom. Left, right, left, right… You urged your aching arms to drag yourself to the door faster,  _ faster _ \--

“My, my. Still trying to flee? I must commend you for your tenacity--not many can stave off my most potent of paralyzing poisons--but your attempts are futile.”

You yelped when a weight came upon your ankles.

“When _ will  _ you learn, dear? Your place is with me,” Jade hissed, giving a rough tug. “Cinderella may run from the ball, but ultimately, she is destined to return to her prince.”

You skidded backwards, screaming all the way. You flailed, seeking something-- _ anything _ \--to anchor yourself, to pull yourself away from him--but to no avail. The floor was impeccably clean and free of litter.

He yanked you up into a seated position and knelt, meeting your hateful gaze with a grin. One hand clutched your dominant arm, the other trailing down to your thigh.

“Such a miserable look on your face. Ah, but no matter. I will still love you no matter how wretched you look. Dirt, rags, contempt… None of it shall deter me.”

You reacted with only a guttural scream, and made a poor attempt to shove his hands away. Your throat was raw, it was hard to _ swallow-- _

“You are only making this more difficult for yourself,” Jade warned, a rare frown crossing his handsome features. “Stop  _ struggling _ .”

You didn’t.

You thrashed with all of your might, despite your body’s protests, until your fist connected with Jade’s chin. He recoiled, flinching at the pain which blossomed on his face. His polite smile faded and was replaced by a chilly, blank expression.

“I believe I suggested for you to stop struggling. If you continue to make a fuss, I’m afraid I will have no other choice but to restrain you through my own means.”

“ _ Get away from me _ !!!”

He sighed. “I was hoping it would not come to this… Do pardon me, my dear.”

**CRUNCH.**

You  _ shrieked _ as Jade gave your arm a good twist. Your bones snapped in the  _ wrong  _ direction, pain racing through your nerves and fresh tears flooding your eyes.

Jade hummed, fingers drumming down your thigh. He paused to pinch at your flesh. Then—

Another sickening crunch rang out--and a  _ third.  _ You howled anew, as visceral as a wild beast on its last thread of life. Your legs, shattered, uselessly laid on the floor. The rest of you writhed, your sobbing dying down to the whine of a wounded animal.

“Oh dear… Poor thing. You’re  _ broken _ ,” he trilled, eerily delighted. “Ah, but even broken dolls have their own beauty and charm to them.”

“Y-You’re… You’re terrible!! You’re awful, you’re horrible, you’re  _ evil _ !!” You couldn’t come up with enough adjectives to describe how demented he truly was.

“You are in no position to be slinging such crude, accusatory phrases. I am only doing what is necessary so that you remain safe--because I love you. A rather noble cause, if you ask me.” His lip curled in distaste. “I did try to warn you, didn’t I? Even my patience has its limits.”

Jade loomed over your collapsed figure, appearing like even more of a giant than usual. You caught a flash of his knife-like teeth. White against black, light in the dark.

“ _ Come here. _ Allow me to comfort you… and, perhaps if you choose to behave, I shall tend to your injuries.”

“S-Stay away!! D-Don’t touch me!!”

“There, there, (Y/N)-san. Everything will be just fine. I am here for you,” Jade gingerly scooped you up, his words tickling into the crook of your neck. He ran his hands languidly down your back—the very same tools he had used to break your arm and legs not too long ago.

You sniveled in his embrace, lacking the energy to fight back, or to even argue, any more. Everything  _ hurt _ , from the injuries on your poisoned body to your heart and every breath you gulped down. All you could do to take out your frustrations was to sob uncontrollably into Jade’s suit.

The  _ wrong _ Jade’s suit.

“You never need to worry again, (Y/N)-san,” he reassured you quietly. “I will take care of your every need from now on—here, under the sea, where nothing  _ scary _ can harm you. Doesn’t that sound wonderful? Why, it’s almost like something straight out of a fairy tale.”

Jade didn’t wait for your response. Instead, he lifted your healthy hand to his mouth and planted a chaste kiss on the back of it.

“And rest assured, my dear… If you so much as even  _ think _ about escaping, I will stop at nothing to hunt you down and haul you back to  _ safety _ . Ah, although…” His eyes sparkled with a sick mix of malicious intent and  _ love _ . “... I cannot guarantee that your punishment would be very pleasant. You must forgive me. This is all for your own good, (Y/N)-san.”

You had no words left to scream. You only leaned into him and bawled and  _ bawled _ . Your crying continued late into the night, soaking his entire front through—and he remained, purring into your ear while sheltering your shattered limbs.

The clock eventually struck midnight.  _ When _ exactly, you weren’t sure—but, at some point, you just knew it was too late to turn back time. This was your existence now.

A new world, a new Jade, and a new twisted reality.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this piece, please check out my Twisted Wonderland writing blog and consider sending in a request of your own when the ask box is open! I usually only post my longer pieces to AO3 (1000+ words), but you can find a lot of my shorter one shots on the blog.
> 
> Link is: https://raven-at-the-writing-desk.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for your time~


End file.
